tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
April O'Neil
Bio Most people think that I'm just a regular, shy 16-year-old. My friends and I hang out, play video games and eat Pizza. Totally normal, except....my friends are mutant ninja turtles who live in the sewers and the closest thing I have to a father figure is a gigantic rat. So yeah, maybe not so normal. - April I also keep a record of strange happenings in town on my laptop. Strange, huh? The closest thing I have to a friend is Donnie. He's been there for me when I'm down and stuff like that. He's a good friend to have, you know?? I LOVE my TMNT friends. They seem like family to me. And Master Splinter - he's like a father to me. Speaking of him, I need to go train with him now. Bye! Description April is the Turtles' best friend and ally. They met her when attempting to save her and her father from the Kraang. She's very sweet, mature, and very brave. April has gained psychic powers when she was born and along with her tessen makes her a very skilled (almost full-on) Kunoichi. Appearance April is a teenage girl. Like many of her incarnations, April is a Red-head.(she has black hair in the Mirage comics, and blonde and brown hair in the movies)Her hair is up in a ponytail and she has a yellow headband. She is lean, her height is around Raph's, she has freckles, and blue eyes. She wears brown wrist bands, wears a yellow and white shirt with a 5 on it, she has a black t-shirt under it, showing black sleeves, she wears a black choker, jean-shorts with leggings under them, she has blue and yellow socks, and black boots. In "Panic in the Sewers", it was revealed she used to wear glasses and once had braces. Personality Not your typical teenager, April is more comfortable around the Turtles than around her high-school peers. She always knew she wasn’t meant to live a normal life, but now that extra-dimensional creatures bent on world domination have kidnapped her super-intelligent scientist father, things will never be “normal” again. She also shows to be stubborn at times such as The Kraang Conspiracy where she constantly insists on coming into TCRI with the turtles even though it's very dangerous and she's not an experienced kunoichi. Like Raphael, she can be very judgmental. Abilities April has a rare gift that can help her sense certain aspects of other beings, such as psychic abilities. It was this ability that helped her realize that the Monkey shown in "Monkey Brains" was actually a missing scientist. This ability was later used more often and expanded on in Season 2, where it is revealed that she is actually half human and half Kraang. Not long after this, she starts to demonstrate her ability to sense upcoming danger and read the minds of the Kraang, though the extent of which she can read them is unclear. Also, when in danger and filled with adrenaline, she can emit what is possibly a telekinetic wave that's powerful enough to immobilize every villainous being in TCRI' and '''The Kraang Conspiracy. The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman, she is shown to have some level of tracking telepathy, as she is successfully able to lead the Turtles and Casey to the location of her dad. It seems as though she is capable of tracking any life force within a 2-mile radius.'' After Splinter began to train her in the ways of Ninjutsu, she became much faster, stealthier, and became a teenaged warrior that is fond of self-defense. She does lack offense power, however, which is demonstrated during her first fight with Karai. However, as she continues to train with Splinter her skills and fighting improve. Her weapon of choice is a Tessen that Splinter willingly gave her; Though she has yet to fully master using it, she has shown to properly use it in the battlefield on numerous occasions. She seems to be very competent in tossing it at enemies like a boomerang and making sure that it ends up back in her hands. History April was a human who lived in New York until she met the Ninja Turtles. From then on, her life had changed forever and she soon found out that she had a psychic power and she then, became a target for The Kraang. Relationships Leonardo'': ''Aside from Donatello, Leonardo appears to be the most protective of April in the group and is supportive of her efforts to discover information that will lead them to find her father. Leo, aside from Donnie and Splinter, has been the most to interact with April. Raphael:'' As of yet, Raph and April have not interacted much onscreen. He does, however, seem to show deference to her when she catches him and his brothers teasing Donatello for sustaining injuries from a lab monkey or when he laughed at her for being chased by Pete, a giant Pigeon. However, they do remain good friends, and Raph shown signs that he cares about her as seen in "Panic in the Sewers" where he agreed with his father and brothers that she shouldn't go spying on the foot, and in "Karai's Vendetta" he along with his brothers were worried would have been killed by the water that was contaminated by the Kraang, but relieved she was alright. He is also the one that goes to rescue her in "The Kraang conspiracy" even though both he and April make satirical comments about it.. 'Donatello: Donnie is the turtle April is closest with. He has a ''HUGE ''crush on April, and fell in love with her at first sight. He is also the one that instigated the rescue of April and father from the Kraang, and who saved her from the Kraang's getaway copter at the end of the episode "Rise Of The Turtles". He has tried numerous times to get her attention, but April is either indifferent or oblivious to his advances. She does, however, seem to care about him as a friend. April kissed Donnie on the cheek in Target: April O'Neil and The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman three seperate times as a way of saying thank you to him, as well as once on the lips saying that he was her mutant in A Foot Too Big. '''Michelangelo: Mikey and April have not interacted much onscreen. Although she is his first human friend, Mikey says she doesn't really ''count because she is obligated to like him since he helped to save her life. Despite all that, they remain good friends and Mikey Cares about her. Examples are shown in "The Gauntlet" Where he offered to make April some soup or get her a tissue when she was upset over the fact Pete was after her. He even was the first to object to using April as bait. 'Master Splinter: Since April's Father has been captured, Splinter has become a surrogate father to April. He has noticed her innate sensitivity to her surroundings and has begun to train her as a kunoichi or female ninja in the episode "Baxter's Gambit". '''Karai: She met her in "Karai's Vendetta". She tried to beat her in hand to hand combat but failed, she manages to defeat her when she reveals that her mother dies, causing Karai to hesitate. However in "Wrath of Tiger Claw" when Karai jumps on the roof of the building April was on, April pulled out her Tessen to fight. Karai insisted for April to listen. When Donnie and Leo came over to attack, April stopped them because she believed her, implying she may trust her now. Casey Jones: Casey and April seem to care about each other alot. April hangs out with Casey in school. At first, April was tutoring Casey and after sometime they became good friends. When Mutagen Man attacked them Casey became protective over April and when Mutagen man was about to kill Casey April quickly came to his rescue and they both escaped him. In Of Rats and Men when the Rat King and his army of Rats attack the city April tells Casey that he may need to sit it out because of his fear of Rats and when Casey was taken by one of the giant rats April was left distrought. When she Casey and Irma were escaping, Casey knocked out the giant rat that was trying to attack them wich seemeed to have impressed April. In Wormquake! when Casey was eaten by a one of the giant space worms April was grieving over him but was suprised and excited that he was alive and was even more happyy when she and Donnie saved him from the worm. Although it was revealed that Casey prefers to hang alone with April, he is seen to hang out with her and the turtles in many episodes. Trivia *April is a teenager and still in high school in this series, but in every other incarnation of TMNT, she is an adult or young adult and a news anchor. *The yellow representation in her t-shirt is likely a nod to the yellow jumpsuit April's character wore in the 1987 series. *In Japanese, April's name would be 四月 (しがつ, shigatsu), meaning "the 4th Moon"; (moon = month and April is the 4th month) or 卯月 (うづき, uzuki), meaning "Moon of the Rabbit". In Katakana, April's name is spelt: アプリル (Apuriru). *April is currently training under the ways of tessin justu. *April used to have glasses and braces which is shown in Panic In The Sewers when she was showing her school ID to the man next door to shredder's lair. *As of the events of "Baxter's Gambit", April is now armed with a Tessen, (lit. a "Iron Fan", better known as a Japanese war fan), a weapon that Splinter had one day hoped to give to his daughter, Miwa, who April reminds him of. April will now be focusing her fighting style around the real-life Japanese martial art of Tessenjutsu. The Tessen has a sharp edge when spread open, and can also be used as a throwing weapon. *Before settling on the Tessen, the weapons April went through are a Chigiriki, (a staff with chain), a Mace, (a club), a pair of Bunrai, (small scythes), and a Manriki (a length of chain with weights on both ends).. *She appears to have Chiroptophobia (fear of bats). Possibly as a result of her father's mutation. *It's still unknown how did both, her mother and herself have the Kraang DNA in their bloodline. But it is possible that Mrs. O'Neil's DNA was infused with Kraang DNA, a trait that was possibly passed down to April *Compared with all the other characters, April always has the "small mouthed" animation. *April is revealed to be immune to mutagen, since being half-Kraang. *It is revealed in "Within the Woods" that April is a great artist and seems to animate her drawings. *In "Buried Secrets" she will discover her mom. * She's kissed Donnie 3 times in Season 2 and 1 time in Season 3. *She is seen taking Leo's place sometimes in some situations. Like in "Of Rats and Men" she is seen in Leo's seat in the Patrol Buggy, even wearing Leo's helmet. Also in "The Invasion", she is seen riding in the Turtle Mech, in place where Leo would most likely sit. Quotes" * Not to rush you, but HURRY UP!" (Rise of the Turtles, Pt.2) *''"Well, can't be any worse than high school." (Monkey Brains)'' *''"Funny thing, when you tell the cops that your Dad was kidnapped by alien brains in robot bodies, they don't take you all that seriously." (Rise of the Turtles Pt.2)'' *''"I don't know. Sometimes I just get a feeling about things." (Monkey Brains)'' *''"Are you laughing at him because he's hurt?" (Monkey Brains)'' *''" Agh, Donnie got beat up by a lab monkey." (Monkey Brains)'' *''"But I'll be a lot better when I track down the creeps who took my Dad." (Rise of The Turtles Pt.2)'' *''"We can't just sit here! We have to do something!" (Rise of The Turtles Pt.2)'' *''"Hey! You can't keep us locked up in here like this! We know our rights!" (Rise of The Turtles Pt.2)'' *''"You know that's not muted right?" (Metalhead)'' *''"Thank you....but it's not your fight." (Rise of The Turtles Pt.2)'' *''"I DON'T KNOW! I'M FLUNKING TRIG! MY FRIENDS ARE MUTANTS! ALIENS GOT MY DAD! AND I LOST MY MOTHER!" (Karai's Vendetta)'' *''"Mikey, people don't always respond immedi- but sometimes they do." (New Friend, Old Enemy)'' *''"If I do this, does this mean I could kick everyone's butt?" (Monkey Brains)'' *''"You know what else could be dangerous? Standing between me and my father." (Metalhead)'' *''"Think ninja! Think ninja!" (Metalhead)'' *''"Mikey, you already have a human friend.....Me!!" (New Friend, Old Enemy)'' *''" That's the megaphone." (Metalhead)'' *''"Ok, giant lizard thing." (Rise of The Turtles Pt.2)'' *''"Tonight, you're going to do something besides hitting people." (Never Say Xever)'' *''"Sounds great." (Monkey Brains)'' *''"It's Beautiful." (Baxter's Gambit)'' *''"Unfortunately, that's not an option." (Panic in the Sewers)'' *''"It's just a phone." (Mousers attack)'' *''"Where could I possibly go?" (I, Monster)'' *''"It's a trap Leo!" (New Girl In Town)'' *''"And stay down!" (Alien Agenda)'' *''"They're after me?" (TCRI)'' *''" My dad wouldn't have any idea about what the Kraang would be up to." (TCRI)'' *''"Donnie, Karai is after me!" (Karai's Vendetta)'' *''" I lost my mother!" (Karai's Vendetta)'' *''"I am being attacked... by a GIANT PIGEON." (The Gauntlet)'' *''"Not so bad for a nobody." (Karai's Vendetta)'' *''"You're my hero." (Showdown Pt.2)'' *''"Thanks Donnie. For always being there, even if I didn't want you to be." (Target: April O'Niel)'' *''"Salt?!" (Donnie: Salt's ionic strength can burn through a worm's nectury cells. It's like acid.) "Yeah but, salt?!" "Wormquake Pt.2)'' * "I believe that she believes you" (Wrath of Tiger Claw) * "You're not just a mutant, Donnie. You're ''my ''mutant." (A Foot Too Big) Gallery See April O' Neil/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Good Guys Category:Humans Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:The Turtles Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Good Girls Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Kunouichi Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjas-In-Training Category:Hostages Category:Mutants Category:DNA Category:Allies Category:The Manipulated Category:Turtles friends Category:Daughters